1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a resistor integrated into a semiconductor body as well as to a product produced by such a method. The invention uses a mask to introduce dopants of one conductivity type into a semiconductor zone of a second conductivity type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Similar methods have been employed in integrated circuits. High values of resistance occur by low doping, small width and great length of the semiconductor zone serving as the resistor. The length of the zone can be reduced by lowering the doping and reducing the width of the semiconductor zone. Since the doping of the semiconductor zone cannot be lower than the doping of the semiconductor body or the doping of the diffusion well into which the resistor is to be integrated, the length should be kept short for space reasons. Therefore, only the width of the resistor zone remains as a variable.